In daily operation, a vehicle may be parked at numerous stops throughout the day. Some of the stops are routine stops. For example, a vehicle may be parked home during the night hours, but the vehicle leaves to work during the morning. However, other stops may be sporadic stops that are not schedule. For example, during an errand run, a vehicle may stop at several different locations. A vehicle may be parked at each of those locations for a different duration.